


Ingress

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ingress - Fandom
Genre: Possession, Shadows - Freeform, ingress, shapers, the world around you is not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world around you is not what it seems...but someone's ready to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ingress is a mobile app. It's like a game, but it's like you're in an agency. It's fun and mysterious and I definitely recommend it. Also, this used to be when I called myself 'Blake'. I'm 'Bridge' now.  
> Update: My name is Vincent. xoxo

Blake walked into the room sleepily, dropping her well-used scanner onto the stand next to the door. Yawning, she stumbled over to the disheveled bed, falling on her face and sighing. Turning her head, she noticed that the door was left wide open. She groaned and pushed herself up, kicking the door shut.   
Blake had run too much today, though it shouldn't have tired her out. She was running so often that she had started to build up muscle in her legs on accident. The Shadows, as she called them, were after her daily. It would be known to others as "Shapers", though Blake found the name tedious. Being nineteen had never been so hard before. There were never any kind of people her age anymore. Perhaps this was a new kind of adulthood she would start. Instead of going to college, they could be running. Running for their entire life without stopping.  
Blake looked towards the door again from her arm chair, wondering if any other agents knew she was hiding here. The streets were practically empty, despite the Shadows. They took over. Blake sighed and turned to the small area that could be depicted as a kitchen. Tea, she thought. I need some tea. Lazily, and with much effort, she pried herself from the comfortable leather, walking towards the metal pot. Taking a dark blue lighter from her black plaid shirt pocket, she lit the gas burner and placed the pot on top. She put her head in her hands, sighing angrily as she leaned her elbows on the broken wall.  
A sudden knock at the door distracted Blake from her tiredness. She started to panic, then calmed herself, as she overreacted like this often.  
"Who is it?" she called, working in her fake British accent.  
"The only water in the forest is the River," an American voice replied.  
"Alright, come on, Joe." The door swung open, revealing a man in a sodden trench coat. He studied her for a moment.  
"You're stressed out," he claimed.  
"Been running too long," Blake replied, stretching out her arms, then dropping them to her sides. "What do you want?"  
"Saw you running down the street. I thought you'd need some help." Blake looked into Joe's eyes, deducing his statement. After a few seconds, she averted her eyes to the stove.  
"You and I both know that that's not why you're here," Blake stated flatly. "What's going on?"  
"Someone was looking for you," Joe replied with a long sigh. "She didn't tell me her name, just that you'd know her."  
"Did she give a clue or something?"  
"'The program is the answer to find me'." Blake smiled a bit behind her long, black hair. Pouring the water in a cracked mug, she turned towards the man, placing an Earl Grey tea bag in.  
"She gave you a file, then?" she asked as she sipped thoughtfully.  
"No, she just told me that you need to go to the end of the town," Joe said. "That's all she told me." It was silent in the room for a few moments, other than Blake's long, graceful fingers tapping against the wall. "Do you know this woman?"  
"I do, yes," Blake replied with a chuckle. "I should, at least."  
"How is it that you know so many people, but you keep your own identity a secret? I mean, I don't even know your real name, and your accent's fake."  
"That, my dear friend, is the beauty of being me. I can be anyone I like as long as I'm forgotten when I leave your life."  
"The person that I know isn't even real. It's not you. Do you even remember who you were before all this?" Blake paused. Did she remember who she was? She couldn't conceive her old life in her mind. She drifted away in thought, trying to find what she was, who she was. She could only think about one thing of her past life: she used to be happy.  
"It doesn't quite matter right now," Blake commented, jumping away from her mind. "I need to go meet someone."  
"Okay, then," Joe said, looking around before turning to the door. He looked over his shoulder, catching a small glimpse of Blake's blue-green eyes. "Don't ever forget." With that, he left the room, Blake leaning on the table.  
Small amounts of hot tears began to drop from her eyes as she closed them. She couldn't have forgotten who she was. She couldn't even remember her real name, her real life. She didn't know if she had a family, or friends, or even where she grew up. She had been running so long that even the woman she was had gotten left behind. She sniffed and cleared her throat, as if someone might see her. Standing up straight, she adjusted the short brown skirt, turning it so her emblem was facing front. She traced it, following the lines with her index finger. The emblem was a small star between parentheses, enclosed in a thin circle. Looking up, she knew she had to meet someone, someone who had known where she was all along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over...

Blake stared at the ground as she walked, occasionally checking her scanner for Shadows. Funny, they weren't chasing her yet. Shadows usually found her as soon as she left the room. Fortunately, she had brought protection with her, a small pendant around her neck. It was her only precious salvage from the battle for her life. Somehow, it kept her safe from the Shadows, and kept her alive. Putting her hands in her pockets, she looked from house to broken house, searching for any movement. A glimpse of a small hand caught her eye. Stopping and turning, she peered into the window from afar until a child's face pressed against the window in curiosity. Blake smiled and winked, then returned to walking towards the end of town. As she reached it, snow began to fall. Blake looked up, cursing under her breath. She hated snow because it made everything harder. Rain would be better. She'd rather be soaked than slowed.  
"We speak again, agent," a woman's voice stated. Blake looked to her right towards the voice. A face came out from the darkness of the broken shack, one Blake didn't recognize. Though, it was obvious to her that it didn't matter who the woman was, only who was driving her.  
"Ada," Blake smiled. "Long time, no speak."  
"It has been approximately 198 hours and 16 minutes since we have last spoken," Ada claimed in a monotonous voice. "It's been a while."  
"Why am I all the way out here to talk to you? It's been a hell of a walk."  
"I apologize, I was unaware of how far you were from this location. As for why you are here, I received a transmission especially for you." Ada looked to Blake's scanner for a moment. Suddenly, there was a small beep, then Ada's voice that stated 'incoming message'. Blake looked at her scanner and opened the screen, only to see the symbol that represented Ada.  
"I see you have set my voice as your initial notification alert," Ada stated. "Though I am incapable of flattery, it would seem appropriate to say that I am flattered."  
"I set that a while ago, when I was still myself," Blake replied, still staring at the symbol on the screen. "I don't remember when." Suddenly, a voice emitted from the scanners speaker, though it seemed to be surrounding Blake.  
"Agent Blake Belladonna," it started. "I know where you are, we know. You cannot hide from us. The reason will not be told, and your life will not be explained. Should you run, you will run for a long time. Should you attack, you will attack forever. You cannot win this battle, this war you have been fighting your entire life. Your life, should I even call it that, is a lie. Your real self is invisible. Always know that you can render that, you can give up. It won't hurt, it will change you, your mind, for the better." The voice ended there, and the symbol faded. Hot tears ran down Blake's cheeks as her scanner dropped into the building-up snow. She fell to her knees, letting the snow encase her pale skin. Head in her hands, she fell over onto her chest, hiding in the white blanket of ice.  
"Agent, you must fight this," Ada stated. "You cannot let them toy with your mind. It will destroy you." Blake couldn't move, only her mind would be able to stay mobile.  
"Blake, please, you cannot let this take you," Ada said. Her voice was almost worrying, as if the AI was trying to capture the emotion of care.  
A pulse emitted from Blake's fallen figure. First green, then fading to blue. Another one came, this time red. Blake suddenly turned over and reached out her hands as if she was falling, making a desperate gasping noise. She was drowning in Dark Matter as black particles surrounded her wretched body. Screaming, her arms fell, her face became unconscious. Her screaming became louder as more Matter gripped her in its chaotic embrace. Ada stood, unable to move. Her figure was frozen as if time itself wasn't progressing forward.  
"No!" a shout came from Blake's mouth. "No!" The Dark Matter started to fade, the word scattering it away. Soon, all that was left in the snow was Blake's sleeping figure.


End file.
